Gothos Revisitedf
by laureas
Summary: Letting Trelane  Q-Jr loose was a Bad Idea!  On the way back to Earth from the Khitomer conference, Spock disappears and a note in his cabin is all Kirk has to go on to find him. Meanwhile NCIS is called in about the bodies of a Marine and a stranger.


Arrgh! I was just getting comfortable and the Energizer Tribble by the name of Q just  
decided to goose me with the beginning of the 'SemperFi' trilogy. Thank you very _she'ta _much Q!

~Q~ Not in the least my dear. You do need something to keep you busy. After all…

`Me` I most certainly don't need anything from you Wall Slug! Get out before I sic my brother on you!  
Considering that Spock and you are worse then a matter/anti-matter mix, I would think you'd be well to split!

~Q~ As you wish _mon commodore! *snap - flash*_

~Prime~ I'm tempted to give him more grief then that.

`Me` Don't worry about it Big Bot. I could use a distraction.

**Gothos Revisited**

**Summery : **_Letting Trelane (Q-Jr) out of his time-out early was a Bad Idea!  
On the way back to Earth from the Khitomer conference, __Spock disappears from  
the Enterprise-A and note a with the message 'Return to Gothos for your first officer' is all  
Kirk finds in Spock's cabin.  
__Meanwhile, on the beach near Norfolk, a Marine and a stranger have shown up dead.  
NCIS is called into investigate, __but there's a lot __more going on then first expected.  
__First in the SemperFi Trilogy_

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't have any money from this.. I do this for fun**

_Prolog: _

_The Enterprise NCC 1701-A was just 12 hours away at Warp 5 from Earth orbit and it's decommissioning.  
But it still had one last mission. Not that anybody knew that fully yet.  
"Bridge to Keptain Kirk," the intercom whistled. James T. Kirk had been in his cabin for his off-shift,  
trying to sleep off the discomfort of retiring. He sat up groggily and hit the switch above his head.  
"Kirk here , what is it Mr. Chekov?"  
_"_Keptain, Mr. Spock has not reported for his shift, sir." Jim frowned then said,  
__"Have Dr. McCoy meet me outside Spock's cabin." Aye sir."  
__Bones was waiting impatiently at Spock's door, scowling. "I thought we were done with this nonsense!"  
__he said to Kirk by way of greeting. "You too? Ever since Pavel paged me, I've been feeling like something is very wrong.. "  
__"As if that green-blooded, pointy-eared computer's in trouble." Bones finished for him sourly. "Yea I know."  
__Spock never locked his cabin so Jim and Bones went right in. "There's no sign of him," Bones muttered.  
__Jim caught sight of a piece of parchment that screamed 'Don't belong here' and picked it up.  
__What ever was written on it was easy enough for Jim to read and he looked up at Bones, face grim.  
__"We've got another 'detour' before we reach Earth, Bones." __He reached over to the intercom and said  
"Mr. Chekov? Set course for Gothos, Warp 7. __Apparently Trelane has kidnapped Spock."_

Chapter 1.

Dead men don't bleed green.

It was part of their Spring Break routine to walk the Norfolk beach and watch the highest tide of the year. Both College sophomores didn't want to go to any of the 'hot places' just on general principles. After all, they weren't beauties, didn't like to drink and had very over-protective fathers. Better to stay home and enjoy each other's company rather then have a huge argument. "Have you ever thought about going to Miami for 'Break?" Grace asked her best friend as they headed down the sands. "No way. Been to Florida and it's too sticky at any time. Besides I'm more interested in tracing my Mexican roots." Teresa replied. "But with all the Mexican Cartel mess, my papa would sooner cut his own throat then let me near the Border." "Ah come on! It can't be that bad. I… " Grace trailed off as she spotted something. "Cat got your tongue?" Teresa teased. Grace didn't reply but grabbed Teresa's hand and backed up. In a low voice Grace hissed "I think we should call 911. There's two dead men over there and one of them is a Marine."

"TGIF," Anthony DiNozzo crowed as he stepped off the elevator to the bullpen. "Man, I love Fridays!" His teammate Tim McGee glared over at the 'senior agent'. "Way to go, Tony. Now we'll have a case that will take the whole weekend." "I believe the term is jinxed," Ziva David, the so-called Probie of the team and a former Mossad agent added. "Ah, come on guys! Even the Boss needs to take a break after the caseload we've had. He's grumpier and more impossible then usual." "Is that so, DiNozzo?" came the voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs behind Tony. "Uh.., "Tony stuttered. Before he could say any more, the former Gunny barked the famous words. "Gear up! Dead Marine on the beach. David, you're driving." McGee all but shot daggers at Tony and mouthed, 'thanks a lot!" "But boss, I'm the senior agent and I don't drive like a maniac!" Tony whined as he joined his teammates in the elevator. "I mean do you want us to get there in pieces?" WHACK! Tony sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Shutting up now."

"If you ask me Jethro, this is becoming an altogether too common occurrence for my tastes." Donald 'Ducky' Mallard said as he leaned over the first body. Palmer, his assistant, was unzipping the wetsuit to take a liver temp. "It looks like he was dragged here, Boss," Tony said. "I'm thinking that the other guy pulled him up here and then collapsed next to him." Ziva nodded and added, "I cannot be certain, but the footprints that we have seem to fit the other man's feet."

"Get impressions and make sure Ducky gets them," Gibbs ordered.

He then squatted down next to Ducky as Palmer removed the liver probe. "Hm, I'd say the time of death was about 4 to 6 hours ago. We'll know more when I get him on my table. Now for the other poor fellow." The clicking of the camera greeted Gibbs and Ducky as they moved to the second victim. "Boss, this wet suit isn't like anything I've ever see," McGee said as he raised the camera to take more pictures. His boss leaned in for a closer look. It was strange indeed, with no visible means of opening. It also appeared to change color.

As Gibbs touched the chest looking for a way to open it, it split down the middle, taking on the white of Gibbs' plastic crime gloves where he touched it. "Weird," the former Gunny muttered. McGee was all but stuttering. "Did.. Did that just happen? I mean did that suit just change colors?" "What's the matter, McGeekester? Seen something you can't understand?" Tony teased. Gibbs looked up and over at Tony and asked pointedly, "You got something to do DiNozzo?" "Uh, yea, witness statements."

Ducky had joined Gibbs and McGee at the second body. "Quite unusual indeed. Well since Mr. Palmer is temporally incapacitated, I'll take our second victim's temperature so we can give him a measure of dignity by removing him to a quieter place." So saying, the good doctor punched in the probe. He wiggled it around a bit then said, "Ah, I believe I have it. According to this," he pulled out the probe as he said so, "this poor man must have past less then two hours ago." "So if the girls had been any earlier, he might have survived?" Palmer asked as he rejoined them, adjusting his pants. "We won't know that either Jimmy, until we get back to the morgue. Now kindly get the bags before we have more company of the unwelcome kind.

"Ziva, I'm beginning to think that the way you drive is part of a interrogation technique. I'm gonna start taking Dramamine myself when you've got the keys," Tony grumbled. They had arrived back at the bullpen and the team was working on identifying the two victims. Whatever Ziva was going to retort was lost as Gibbs came in from MTAC. "Report," he barked. McGee sighed as he spoke up, "No missing Marines have been reported Boss. And he doesn't show up in the database. As for the other victim, he doesn't show up either." "Huh, sounds classified," Tony said. "Ya think DiNozzo. I'm going to see Ducky." Gibbs spat as he headed for autopsy.

"Mr. Palmer, I would appreciate it if you would stop fooling with your cell and lend me a hand," Ducky called over his shoulder. He moved over to the unidentified man as he grabbed a scalpel. "My dear man it appears you tried to help our Marine over there at the expense of yourself. Unhappily you wouldn't have known that your efforts were in vain." He paused as he noticed that the entry that the liver probe had made was pooling with liquid. "Hello, what's this? Not another case of 'green blood' .

Palmer finally joined him at the moment. "Wow doctor. That's a awful lot of pooling for a dead man." "Indeed Jimmy, I've never…" The body suddenly started thrashing, startling both Palmer and Ducky, who lost his grip on the scalpel. It sliced a large flesh wound int the man's shoulder, and green blood poured down the arm. Palmer was already backing away from the table as the man sat up opening his eyes. As he did so, his hair which had been long and bushy, suddenly shortened into a military cut exposing his pointed ears.

"Oh my," Ducky breathed. Palmer's reaction was a little more dramatic. His scream of fright brought Gibbs in on the run from the elevator, cursing as he prepared for anything. Well almost anything.

He ploughed through Palmer who was running out babbling and skidded to a stop by Ducky, mouth open in shock. The man raised an eyebrow and calmly said "We should remove ourselves from these premises."

"What?" Ducky managed to croak out. "Doctor, this is obviously an autopsy room. Just as obviously I am not dead. It would only be logical if we removed ourselves to a place more conductive to conversation." Gibbs fish-eyed him. "Take him up to Interrogation," he told Palmer. "And don't tell anyone about him!"

Oh boy, what's gonna happen to our favorite Vulcan. Especially when the resident Trekkers find out about him.  
Plus, what is Starfleet going to do about it's wayward Starship. Wait and see.

~Q~ When you feel like it.

~Me~ who said you could come back!

*Sounds of battle erupt.*

~Prime~ Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
